Feels Like Home
by Nattou
Summary: They Start their day as any other couple. Just a bit different. ZxV reposted


_**Feels Like Home **_

**AN: **Right, new story.

This one definitely needs some dedications so…A HUGE thanks to _**Nathalie**_for helping me sort this thing out. I found myself stuck multiple times, and she gave me a helping hand back on track.

**Holly **you're the grammar queen! Thanks for proof-reading this thing.

And last but not least_, __**Mya! **_Thanks for helping Nat drag me out of the horrid place where writers block rule! Love you girls!

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

_Italics _are flashbacks!

------ZV------

Feeling slight movement against his body, Zac pulled the sleeping girl closer to him. She mumbled something incomprehensible and he chuckled softly. Glancing down he started tracing invisible patterns on her bare arm and placed a kiss on her head. He let out a content sigh and relaxed against her, breathing in her soft scent. The cream colored room was dimly lit and he loved the fact that for once they could just relax and approach the day at their own speed.

"Uhhhg…" Vanessa groaned and hid her face in Zac's chest. He chuckled and ran a hand through her messy curls.

"Hey…" she mumbled against his skin, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey…" he whispered back, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. She tilted her head up, tired brown eyes locking with his blue ones. Smiling he nudged her nose with his own.

"What?" her voice was quiet, almost as if she was afraid to burst the bubble they were in.

"Nothing."

She smiled and nudged his nose back, feeling his arms tighten around her, bringing her closer to his face. Nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, she kissed the tender skin below his ear.

"How's your foot, Van?" he asked, sliding his hand under her tank-top, caressing the soft skin of her lower back.

"My foot is fine, babe, I only stabbed it."

"Yeah, but it's all blue and you couldn't walk normally all of yesterday. What if you broke something? My mom did that once; I don't want you to walk around with a broken toe…" Vanessa giggled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You worry too much, Zachary."

"Only when you're involved."

"Cheesy, Zac, cheesy."

"You love it," he whispered in her ear and gently kissed her earlobe.

"I didn't say I didn't love it," she mumbled as her lips met his in a tender kiss. Smiling against her lips, Zac snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him, his hands trailing slowly up and down her back.

"Zac…"

He kissed her again.

"Zac…"

"Hmm?"

"We should get up…"

"No way, babe…no way."

"But, Zac…I'm hungry," she playfully whined as she placed her head down on his chest.

"Well then your tummy has to wait, Miss Vanessa, because I'm not moving just yet," he said and nuzzled his face into her dark curls. Blowing a piece of her fringe out of her eyes, she popped herself up on her elbows and glanced down at him.

"Ugh…Van."

"Fine…then I'm moving." She teased and rolled off him.

"Oh no you don't…get back here."

Giggling Vanessa fell back on the bed as Zac grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her gently back down.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, babe," Zac said and attacked her sides with his fingers, skillfully pushing her top upwards for more effective tickling. She twisted underneath him as her soft, contagious laughter bounced off the walls. The grin plastered on his face was one only she could bring out, and he liked it that way.

"Za-ha-ac!" she breathed between laughs.

"Yeah?"

"Sto-hop!"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Yo-hou are imp-hoss-hible!" she giggled and slapped his chest. Laughing he dropped down on her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oooof! Zac…cant…breathe."

"Drama queen."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are…hey! No pouting, that's not fair!" he exclaimed when she expertly stuck out her bottom lip and turned the doe eyes on him.

"Babe…come on…I feel like I killed your cat or something when you look at me like that."

Smirking she kissed his lips briefly and flipped them over.

"Hey!"

"You snooze you lose, Zac," she grinned and straddled his torso.

"If this is my punishment, please keep going."

"You wish. I was thinking more along the lines of running through our waltz again, maybe the cha-cha-cha…what do you think?" Unable to keep the smirk off her face, she watched as Zac's face paled.

"I think it's time for breakfast."

"Whimp."

"Tease." Vanessa grinned and started littering butterfly kisses on his chest and neck, loving that after so much time apart, so much longing and fighting, they were still strong as ever.

_Smiling to herself, Vanessa stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, capturing the water droplets that slowly ran down her back. She glanced at her phone before lazily drawing a heart in the middle of the fogged mirror. 2 more days. The fact that she was acting like a lovesick puppy didn't bother her one bit. She had every reason to be excited as the agonizing time known as waiting was coming to an end. _

"_It's just another manic Monday." _

_Tucking her towel securely around her chest she reached for the blow drier and put the plug in the socket. The hot air hit her skin and she shook her head, sending water droplets everywhere, as she continued singing quietly to herself. _

"_Have to catch an early train, got to be to work by nine.  
And if I had an air-o-plane, I still wouldn't make it on time.  
'Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear.  
Blame it on the train, but the boss is already there. _

_It's just another manic Monday." _

_Turning the blow drier off she grabbed an elastic and tied her curls into a messy bun. The glory of dance rehearsals, you didn't have to put any effort into your look. She shrugged at herself in the mirror just as her phone started dancing across countertop. Grinning she picked it up and glanced at the picture showing. _

"_Hey, you." _

"Hey, babe, I didn't wake you did I?" _The concern in his voice made her heart flutter slightly. _

"_No, I just stepped out of the shower." _

"Van…"

"_What?" she giggled. _

"Thanks for the mental picture."

"_You're welcome. How's your day been?" she asked as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and walked back into the hotel room. Glancing around she tried to locate her new pair of sweat pants. _

"Dull. It's 3 and it's been raining for the past 2 hours so we're behind schedule again…" _He trailed off. _

"_That sucks, babe. What happens now? You have to work late?" A nagging feeling in her stomach told her that wasn't the case, but she had to ask. The possibility of Zac not returning like planned was her worst nightmare at the moment. She picked out fresh underwear and slipped it on, trying her best not to drop the phone. _

"I don't know yet, Van…rumors about extended production time has been flying around lately…"

"_Zac…"_

"I know, babe, I know…not my favorite situation either." _She could hear the sadness in his voice and felt tears prickle in her eyes. Extended production period. That meant at least another week of him being in London. _

"Van?"

"_I'm still here…" _

"I miss you." _That's all it took for her eyes to gloss over with unshed tears. _

"_Zac…don't…" she choked out. _

"Don't cry…Vanessa…" _The desperation in his voice only made her cry harder. Sliding down on a chair she wiped away the tears that kept spilling out. _

"Vanessa, please…"

"_It's not fair…" she sobbed. "It's just not fair!" she could hear him sigh on the other end and cringed. _

"Van…just…" _His voice was breaking and she shuddered. _

"_Zac I…I didn't mean to upset you…" she whispered. He took a deep breath and sighed again. _

"You didn't do anything, Van…I just hate this…I miss you. I miss having you with me. I miss touching you, holding you…loving you..." _Her breathing hitched in her throat and she forcefully closed her glossy eyes. _

"Van, please don't cry."

"_I'm trying here!" she exclaimed with a little more frustration than intended. "It's not a button I can switch on and off as I please!" _

"I know that, Van! Ugh! You know I didn't call for us to start snapping at each other! You know I'd change things if I could! I didn't ask for filming to be delayed again!"

"_I don't exactly enjoy this snapping either! And I didn't ask for you to leave for London for months!" She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back now. _

"Don't do that, Vanessa! Don't blame this on me! You and I both knew we'd be separated if we wanted to continue acting!" _She rested her head against the wall and took a deep shaky breath. She hated this. Hated how they always seemed to end up snapping at each other, when all she wanted was to snuggle close in his arms and tell him how much she loved him. _

"_I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "I'm not blaming you…I just…I miss you…I miss you so much…and every time it's time for you to come home…" trailing off she pulled her knees up under her chin. His unsteady breathing reminding her that he was still on the other end. _

"I don't want to fight with you, Van…"

"_Then we are two." _

"Nothing's certain yet, ok? I just wanted you to hear it from me…before the rumors started spreading…"

"_I know…I'm sorry for snapping."_

"Me too…" _As he trailed off she could hear various voices in the background and knew he had to go. Wiping away the last few tears from her eyes she stood up and picked up the pants she had spotted at the foot of the bed. The silence between them was filled with tension, and she wished that they for once could really finish a conversation without interruptions. She hated leaving things on shaky grounds. They had had numerous fights in the past, but these long distant snapping games were different. They would yell, cry, make up and say I love you, but she was always left with the nagging feeling that something was not right between them. It was eating at her, but as the days went by she also found herself getting stronger. More independent. She managed to be on her own, and despite having snapped at each other she would call during her breaks like she always did, leaving him a message if he wasn't able to pick up the phone. That their relationship had changed there was no doubt about. He knew it and so did she. As they had grown up, they had become each other's pillars, neither willing to let their relationship, and themselves collapse just like that. They were fighting for each other, fighting for the love that was causing all this heartache in the first place. _

"I have to go, baby…the sun decide to come out of hiding."

"_Me too, or Chucky will murder me," she said, trying to lighten the mood. _

"Chucky wouldn't murder you, he adores you, plus, you probably have the routines down already."

"_I don't, they're hard…and we have to learn how to waltz." _

"Waltz?!"

"_Yes, for prom."_

"I feel sorry for your feet…listen…I really have to go now, but I love you ok? And I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise."

"_I love you too…so much. Call me when you get a chance ok? And before you go to bed?" _

"I will, babe. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Feeling moist kisses on her shoulder, Vanessa opened her eyes and tilter her head upwards.

"Where did you disappear to?" Zac asked.

"Last month," she said before softly kissing his jawbone. He sighed and pulled her closer, kissing her head and letting his lips linger. Last month…the past few months…he had never thought being separated from her again would be that hard. From the _Hairspray _and _High School Musical Tour _separation they knew it would be painful and hard, but not even that had prepared him for those months apart. They had both grown a lot as people since that first separation, and even though they had been dating for a long time it wasn't the same. Somewhere in that time span they had crossed the line that marked where teenage and adult love met. They had gone from practically living together, to not seeing each other at all in the blink of an eye, something no kind of preparation could have prepared either one of them for.

"Zac…"

"Hmm?"

"How about that breakfast?" Chuckling he nuzzled his nose in her hair. Trust Vanessa to want food.

"I don't know if I dare braving the lobby, babe. People could be hiding behind pot plants again."

Vanessa giggled and sat up straight, running her fingers slowly over his chest.

"Your face was priceless when those girls popped up."

"Jack in a box got a whole new meaning after these movies came out."

"Is big brave Zac scared? Of teenage girls?" she teased while bouncing slightly on top of him.

"Ooof, Van, no amount of bouncing will turn me into a pancake." He groaned and grabbed her hips, steadying her.

"I don't want a pancake, I want fruit…and frozen yoghurt, and juice… The girls won't hurt you…especially if you walk down dressed like this." She giggled and snapped with the waistband of his boxers.

"They won't?"

"No."

"And why's that?"

She smirked and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his right ear. "Because I won't let you out the door," she whispered. Zac gulped and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"How about room service then?"

"Genius!" she exclaimed and rolled off him, reaching for the hotel phone. Zac shook his head and pulled her back to his side.

"Van, do you even know the number?" he chuckled.

"Crap…where did you put that folder thing?"

"Where did _I _put it? Now come on…you are quite messy too, Hudgens."

"Pft."

"Go on…get that lazy butt out of bed; I'm going to run through the shower," he said and planted a kiss on her temple.

------ZV------

Zac closed his eyes as the warm water hit his skin. He could faintly hear Vanessa rustling around in the room while looking for the hotel pamphlet, and smiled to himself. It was nice to share a room with someone again.

_The rain hammered down on the streets below him, seemingly bouncing off the ground as they cast the whole town in a gray dim light. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the thunder roaring as it moved closer to him. He sighed and closed the curtains just as a flash of lightning flared across the dark sky. She hated storms. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back his neck. Funny how the smallest things made him think of her. Walking past a shoe store he suddenly missed her tugging on his arm, begging him to come in with her. A discarded shirt on the floor or a beanie on the couch was all it took for him to picture her sneaking said items into her bag as she left his apartment. '_They smell like you'. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath just as another roar of thunder shook the sleeping town of London. Seconds later the lightning answered, sending a flash of light into the dim room. His eyes rested on the object subjected to the sudden spotlight as he slumped down on the bed. In the dark it was hard to make out her smiling face, but Zac didn't need to see it, he knew that picture like the back of his own hand. Ashley had snapped it during the _High School Musical 2 _dance rehearsals one year prior, and snuck it into his suitcase the day they left Utah. Laughing, Vanessa was leaning against a wall. Her then short curls resting on her shoulders and her face showing nothing but pure happiness. _

_He hid his face in his hands and groaned loudly. Her bubbly voice had filled his ear no more than 15 minutes ago and he found himself longing to hear it again. Longing to tell her what he had seen, how much he hated it, and how much he wished he could be there for her. The scene kept playing in his head. Over and over he saw the paparazzi that surrounded her, kept yelling questions and stuck their lenses in her face. She looked calm and collected, but he knew she wasn't. The hair twirling was a dead giveaway. A sign of nervousness he had picked up on the first day of auditions. She'd twirl a curl around her finger, bop her foot to a rhythm only she knew and let her eyes inspect every corner of the room they were in. In those life-changing few days he'd been able to stop her foot tapping and hair twirling with a gentle hand; her inspecting eyes could be averted with a joke and easy conversation, but now…now was a different matter entirely. He could read her expressions like an open book. What looked like a happy Vanessa walking through town to the world could show him something else. Every frown and furrowed brow meant something to him, gave him a sign to how she was feeling. And she wasn't comfortable. _

_Rubbing his tired eyes he fell back on the bed. Unwanted images flashing before his eyes, silently reminding him where he should have been. As her eyes flickered over the growing crowd he could feel his blood boiling. She was scared. Abruptly sitting up, he flung the pillow lying next to him across the room. _

"_Damn it!" he yelled as the picture of how the paparazzi had tried to step into the elevator with Vanessa and Aly popped into his mind. Blocking the entrance with her body she had said 'no' with a confidence that made him proud, but the fact that she had needed to do it at all made him furious. He'd seen the fear flashing in her eyes as they fought to get closer to her, pushing her into a corner where she couldn't escape. Seeing them venture so close made his stomach clench. He knew full well that they could hurt her. Not only physically, but mentally as well. He'd never been one for violence, but the urge to knock down the paparazzi had been surging through his veins more than once lately. _

_He sighed and picked up his phone, jumping slightly as another roar of thunder rang through the dark sky. Her smiling face lit up the black screen as his fingers brushed over the buttons. Had it been any other day she'd be curled up against his side now. Hiding her face in his shirt as the storm raged outside. Without her there his arms felt empty. Empty and useless. Who held her now? Who made sure she wasn't scared and alone? He needed to talk to her. Needed to hear her voice. Without thinking twice he pressed speed-dial one and waited. _

"Hey you've reached Vanessa, I'm sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"_Hey, babe it's me. Call me when you get this ok? I need to talk to you. Bye."_

_Feeling frustration run through him he ended the call and fell back amongst the pillows. _

"_Damn it, Vanessa! What are you doing?" _

_With partially closed eyes he dialed a number he had memorized almost 3 years ago and put the phone to his ear. His heart rate picked up as the phone rang for the 10__th__ time with no answer. _One _of them had to be home. _

"_Gina Hudgens speaking." He breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Hey Gina, its Zac." _

"_Hi, Zac, how's everything going in London?" Her voice was calm and Zac felt himself relaxing instantly. _

"_Cold, wet, slow…"_

"_You don't sound too excited."_

"_It's exciting, it's just…different."_

"_She misses you too you know," she cut in. A smile tugged on Zac's lips. _

"_How did you?"_

"_I'm not blind, honey. I had a feeling you'd call one of these days; to check up on her." Zac blushed; suddenly glad that she couldn't see his face. _

"_How is she? She's not picking up her phone." _

"_She's out with Shadow, said she needed to get out of the house for a little while."_

"_She's out there alone?" his heartbeat picked up speed. He did not like her being out on the streets alone. Not when hundreds of paparazzo's were after her picture. _

"_I guess you saw some pictures huh?" Gina asked. Zac sighed and stupidly enough found himself nodding. What was it about mothers that made it impossible to lie or keep anything to yourself? _

"_I take that as a yes," she said. "She can take care of herself, Zac. You know that." _

"_I know she can, but I don't like it when she's surrounded. _She _doesn't like it when she's surrounded," he sighed. _

"_Zac?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you ok?" _

_He closed his eyes before briefly looking around the dark hotel room. Was he ok? He shook his head and glanced at the framed picture again. _

"_I miss her," he almost chocked out. Biting back the tears that were making his eyes feel glossy. "Everything about her; how she snorts when she laughs real hard. How her nose scrunches up when she sees something she doesn't like and how she always snatches something that's mine…I just miss her." _

_A tear slowly ran down his cheek and for once he did nothing to stop it. He could hear Gina taking deep slow breaths on the other end, and strangely enough he felt comforted. _

"_Tell her that, Zac," she finally said. "Tell her all that." _

"_She'll start crying…I don't want her to cry," he said quietly. _

"_She cries now too, honey." _

_His breath got caught in his throat. He knew she cried both alone and when talking to him, but it was a fact he chose not to think about too often. _

"_I know you hate to upset her, Zac, and I love you for that, but you can't protect her from everything. Love brings pain as well as happiness. You both know that. It might seem easier to steer away from the touchiest subjects, but I think you both need to tell each other the full truth. Just how much you really miss her. The truth won't hurt her, Zac." _

"_I know…"_

"_But it might hurt you?"_

"_How do you?"_

"_I'm a mother," she stated simply but soothingly. _

"_I just…It kills me…to hear her cry…knowing that I caused the tears, and then don't be able to hug her till she calms down…it kills me…" _

"_Tell her. Everything." _

_The line went silent for a while and Zac could hear a door open and close softly. _

"_She just walked in didn't she?" he asked, hearing Shadow running across the floor. "Put her on?" _

"_One moment." _

_He sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself. Gina's voice still rang in his head, and even though he knew she was right, he dreaded the coming conversation. He could no longer hear the background clearly and guessed Gina had covered the mouthpiece as she talked to Vanessa._

"_Zac, are you ok? Mom…" Vanessa's frantic voice suddenly filled his ear. _

"_You didn't let me finish sweetie," he could hear Gina chuckle in the background._

"_I'm fine, babe; I just needed to talk to you." He said as she let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Let me just go upstairs and we can talk. Are you sure you're ok? You sound down…"_

"_Don't worry, Van." _

"_Ok…Shadow! Come on, we're going to my room." Shadows paws hit the stairs at rapid speed as she bounced up to the second floor. Neither said anything until the door was safely shut behind her. _

"_You saw the pictures didn't you?" she breathed. Zac closed his eyes and sighed. _

"_Yeah I did…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_Because you didn't tell me, babe."_

"_I didn't want you to worry…" she whispered. He could hear the rustling of her sheets as she sat down on the bed. _

"_Keeping things from me won't stop me from worrying, Van…I'll always worry." _

"_I know…I just…I know how much you hate the paparazzi…I didn't mean to keep it from you…I just…steered clear of the subject. I would have told you if you asked. You know that right?" _

"_I know, baby. It's not just about that though…It's the whole situation." He sighed. "Seeing you surrounded like that…and not being able to take your hand and guide you through them…knowing that you get scared, seeing it in your eyes…"_

"_Zac…"_

"_I really miss you, Van. This place is so empty without you." He sighed as a flash of lightning lit up the room. "I'm not saying that to make you sad…I just do. So much…" The line went silent except for the sound of her deep breaths. With every second that went by the rain seemed to increase, and the thought of her with tear filled eyes made chills run down his back. _

"_Everything reminds me of you…even the things you don't like…like the carrot cake we had for dessert or the pepper shaker on the dinner table…there are reminders of you everywhere and no matter how hard I try to not let it affect me it does." He paused and heard the quiet rustling of sheets again. Her breathing was short and staggered and he forcefully closed his own eyes; willing himself to keep it together. _

"_I want to be there for you, Van. I need to know that you're safe…and it kills me that I can't make you feel better when you're sad or scared…" He trailed off. "It really really kills me." He choked out, feeling his own eyes gloss over. _

"_Zac…" she breathed. "I'm fine…you know that right?" _

"_I know." He sighed as he crawled further onto the bed. Another roar of thunder shook the building and he shuddered. _

"_What was that?" she asked quietly, her voice edged with tears she wouldn't let fall. _

"_Thunder…made me think of you." _

"_Because I'm scared of it?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Neither said anything as the wind howled outside Zac's hotel room. _

"_I love you," Vanessa suddenly said, her voice breaking at the last word. His breathing hitched in his throat as a tear slowly ran down his right cheek. Those three words held more power than he had ever thought possible. Taking a deep, shaky breath he grabbed the picture of her and traced the outline of her face with his fingertips. _

"_I love you too…I love you so much." _

Zac shook his head and ran his fingers through his wet locks. _High School Musical_ had changed his life drastically. It had taught him so much about life as an actor and celebrity, but also about love. When he had walked through the doors to the audition he had never thought he would find sudden success and love at the same time. What had started as a crush and a set romance had grown to something much deeper before either of them had had time to really wrap their heads around it, and now almost 3 years later he still found himself longing for her touch.

Smiling slightly he reached over to the taps and turned them off. The sudden loss of warm water made him shiver slightly and he quickly grabbed the thick white towel and started drying himself off. Throwing a look in the mirror he wrapped the towel around his waist and reached for the doorknob. Turning it slowly he opened the door, making as little noise as possible. She was still wandering around the room, peeking under discarded sweatpants, sweaters and t-shirts. Her pj's were replaced by a pair of jeans and a simple red top, and her dark curls danced across her back with every step she took. Zac grinned as her soft voice reached his ears, her constant humming was something he had grown used to long ago, but it rarely failed to put a smile on his face.

Pushing off the wall he padded quietly towards her. As she bent down to pick up a pair of socks he snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"God, Zac!" she exclaimed as his wet hair made contact with the side of her face. He nibbled on the skin of her neck and she sighed, instantly relaxing against his chest.

"I love you," he mumbled.

A soft smile spread across Vanessas face at his words and she tilted her head to the side.

"Mmm…I love you too, Babe, but where did this sudden confession come from?"

He sighed softly and tightened his grip on her.

"Nowhere, just wanted to tell you," he said and planted a kiss on her temple. Smiling she turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Found the number, babe?" he mumbled.

"No…we need to clean up in here…can't find anything."

"How are we going to eat then?"

"Mmm…restaurant?" she questioned.

"But then we have to leave the room, I don't want to leave the room." He said just as Vanessa's stomach rumbled. Chuckling he patted her on the back.

"Ok, sounds like we have no choice. Let get some food into you Hudgens."

"Thank you, now go get dressed you." She grinned before giving him a push towards his closet. Laughing he opened the doors and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He carelessly threw them on the chair and reached for a pair of boxers, frowning when his hand hit nothing but thin air.

"Van…"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are all my boxers?"

"What?" she asked giggling.

"My boxers…there aren't any in here."

"We really need to clean up in here…"

"We really do…Hey! How come you still have clean underwear?" he said and poked her side.

"Aah! Zac! Don't do that. And I don't know…I have more underwear than you? Or I do my laundry more often than you?"

"Well what do I do then?"

"Go commando?" she grinned.

"Ok."

"Zac! I was kidding!" He chuckled at her reaction and reached for his jeans.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do it," Vanessa said laughing. Zac grinned and slid his leg into the pant-leg. He had only been half-serious when agreeing, but the look on her face made it worth it. Sliding his second leg in, he carefully zipped up the pants and untied the white towel, throwing it at Vanessa's head.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" she giggled. Shrugging his shoulders he reached for the plaid shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it up slowly.

"Babe…get your butt in gear."

"How? By doing _The Booty Dance_?"

Vanessa burst out laughing and sat down on the bed. Zac grinned and reached out his hand.

"Come on Miss Giggles. The restaurant awaits your arrival." He said and pulled her up. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her head. She giggled and gave him a sideways hug, holding onto his shirt as he stuffed the keycard in his pocket and opened the door. He ran his fingers down her side, delighted when the sound of her laughter bounced down the hallway as the door closed softly behind them.


End file.
